Parents, Love and Death
by ninthnoter
Summary: What does the Noblesse think about parents? Does he have any himself? What about love? Is there someone capable of stirring his heart more than ramen? And finally, what about death? This is a developing series that will take you through a few thoughts and situations concering Raizel and his companions. WARNINGS will be given at the beginning of each chapter if needed.
1. Parents, part I

**DISCLAIMER**  
I do not own Noblesse, although I sometimes have dreams of doing so.

Chapter **WARNING**; none.

**PARENTS, part I**

xxxxxx

"Rai, what do your parents do for a living?"  
Crimson eyes slowly moved to gaze upon the owner of the voice, Han Shinwoo. Raizel narrowed his eyes slightly as he pondered on what to answer. Parents. To be completely honest with himself he did not seem to recall having any parents but he must have had them at some point. Right? "What kind of question is that, Shinwoo?" The voice belonged to Ik-Han but the Noblesse was still focusing on the red-haired male. Raizel could feel the concerned stare from Frankenstein, which was what made him snap out of his thoughts in the end and refocus on the humans in front of him, as they were now bickering about the question that Shinwoo had asked minutes ago. While waiting for the children to end the argument he simply took a small sip from his tea, it was getting cold, before silently placing it back on its plate. "I assume my parents died long ago, I seem to have no memories of them." All beings had a mother and a father, perhaps not alive but at some point, there would have had to be two beings of different gender to make new life. Although a bit naïve, he was not ignorant as to how the nature worked. It was only a natural part of life at some point. Perhaps he was simply too old to remember them, he was certainly too old to seem to remember if he had ever played a game during his childhood. Had he even had a childhood? The protector of the Nobles drifted off to his own thoughts again shortly after answering the question. His memories were so faded and many he knew he had simply forgotten out of will.

His words had silenced the whole room. The four children as well as the two Nobles and the three enchanted humans were now staring at him, and the room slowly filled with uncomfortable silence. Raizel himself did not seem to take any notice but his servant furrowed his brows and took a step closer to his Master in hopes of being able to salvage the situation. The children on the other hand, reacted faster than he did. "I'm so sorry, Rai, for asking. I didn't mean to dig up anything bad..." The headmaster glanced at his student and could not help but smile a little. He was a very considerate student, perhaps an idiot but a good-hearted idiot at that. "Yeah, we just wanted to know a little more about you." This time it was Yuna who spoke and the others nodded in agreement soon after. The Noblesse could not help a small smile as he studied the humans in front of him, somewhat amazed with their ability to feel sincere sorrow for his own apparent loss. A loss he himself could not remember if he had ever been through. Humans were truly beings worthy his curiosity.

/

* * *

**A/N****  
**So.  
This is the first chapter out of who knows how many (_ahahah_). I feel that it's still lacking loads of things but I guess that for a first try this is somewhat .. decent? I will take a second look on it another day so there might be some change in this chapter. I will also make it considerably longer ^^''

Next up is "Love", and here's a little preview;

_"Rai, have you ever been in love?" Love. The Noblesse stared a bit confused at the young human before narrowing his eyes in thought. Love. Emotions concerning another being. Warm feelings. Correct? No. Yes. Frankenstein had mentioned this for him once before, when one of the students in his class had confessed to him and he had (unintentionally) made her cry by not understanding anything that happened. __Love was complicated, like many other feelings. However, being in love, what did that mean again? _


	2. Love, part I

**DISCLAIMER**

I do not own Noblesse, although I sometimes have dreams of doing so.

Chapter **WARNING**; Implied Tao/Ik-Han (maybe one-sided). Loose-mouthed!Rai.

Not betaed. _Please_ forgive me.

/

**LOVE, part I**

xxxx

"Rai?" The Noblesse barely glanced away from the window when he heard the name the humans had given him. Crimson eyes landed on a small human male. Ik-Han. "I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you," Raizel shook his head a little a turned completely away from the window. He could easily feel that something was wrong and Ik-Han clearly needed someone to talk with. The brown-eyed male slumped down in one of the chairs nearby his desk before sighing heavily. "Rai, have you ever been in love?" Love. The Noblesse stared a bit confused at the young human before narrowing his eyes in thought. Love. Emotions concerning another being. Warm feelings. Correct? No. Yes. Frankenstein had mentioned this for him once before, when one of the students in his class had confessed to him and he had (unintentionally) made her cry by not understanding anything that happened. Love was complicated, like many other feelings. However, being in love, what did that mean again? Frankenstein had told him that when someone were _in_ love their lives would become focused around the person of interest, paying attention to their wants and desires at all time. Being _in love_ would also give the person experiencing this a feeling of euphoria and occasionally a feeling of overflowing with emotion and/or desire to be with their love interest. At this point Raizel had started to ponder on how many people he actually could be in love with at the same time, seeing he cared deeply about the humans surrounding him and their wishes and desires. He also wanted to be with them a great amount of time, but his servant had then told him the difference between being _in_ love and loving someone..

"Rai?" His head snapped up and he refocused on the awaiting Ik-Han in front of him. Yes, the question. "Love is, complicated." Was all he said as he tried to think of something else to say to the boy. If only Frankenstein had been here to help him, he was still lacking in dealing with human emotions – and his own for that matter. "Ah, you're right about that, Rai." It came as a sigh from the boy and he felt himself wondering how love must feel for a human. "Do you have anyone you love, Ik-Han?" This caught the boy off-guard and he blushed before clearing his throat while sliding his glasses further onto his nose. "I... Uhm, I think I might." So he was not sure. This confused Raizel even more and he tilted his head slightly. Of course, he had noticed certain changes in Ik-Han's behavior and he could generally tell who the humans seemed to care for but if the boy in front of him was unsure then perhaps he too had mistaken his thoughts? He knew how much the computer genius adored and idolized the enchanted human Tao and for a moment, he had thought that if anything, this must have been love or at least something very close to it. The Noblesse could of course have mistaken it all; the difference between being _in_ love and lov_ing_ someone was still something he struggled with understanding. "Perhaps you should talk to him about your feelings," as soon as he had spoken, he understood that he had let his tongue slip. Raizel stared at Ik-Han as he tried to find a way to retreat his words and he could see the small boy's face turn into a crimson red. _Frankenstein. I might have done something horrible._

For someone not knowing the current situation it must have been hysterical to watch Raizel nearly visibly panic over something, though not doing like most would have done (flailing and screaming they were sorry for ever speaking out loud), and Ik-Han who currently matched Shinwoo's hair perfectly.

…

That was if your name was not Frankenstein, who had for a brief moment feared that his Master had killed someone (only he himself knew how much he would punish himself for those thoughts later) by hitting too hard during a penalty in a game – or revealed their position to the Union.


End file.
